Voyeur
by Nelliel-Ni
Summary: Those models were all sticks. Brainless too. But maybe this one is different?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot that came out of nowhere. No, I'm serious. One minute I'm writing my GaaraxMatsuri story and then the next this pops up.**

**Oh shoot.. I'm hungry.**

**Standard disclaimer applied. **

**Review ^^  
**

* * *

Kiba sighed for the umpteenth time for that evening. His girlfriend had convinced him to accompany her to one of those stupid talk shows. Of course there was no way he would voluntarily go, even if he was bored as hell, so she had promised him a little _something_. Of course he put on his cloths and drove her in a heart beat.

Now he regretted it with with every fibre of his being. The audience was only girls and the hosts were those girly-guys you saw in boy bands and a woman no bigger than a pin. He had sunk himself into his seat and prayed that none would notice him. Though he was near the exit where it was dark, it was hard to miss his much bigger build.

He winced at the high-pitched voice of the presenter.

"And now it's time for our special guest. Last time's special word was _heart-warmer_. And now please welcome the famous, all-time favourite girl that steadily grew in our hearts, Miss Ino Yamanaka!" The screams and squeals that broke out were so loud he swore the glasses swayed. His girlfriend had told him it would be a model but he expected one of those boney, too-tall girls with mannish features.

What he saw was completely different. The blond was fair-skinned with a little black dress that seemed to hug every curve and legs that seemed to go on endlessly. He watched as she kissed the other woman on the cheeks and greeted the boys before daintily sitting down on one of the plush chairs.

"So good to have you back after six years, Yamanaka-san." The presenter said. "I am sure your fans would love to be updated to what you are up to now." The model smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately I will be quitting modelling." Everyone, even the presenter, gasped. "Yes, I am afraid I have been away for far too long and I have missed the warmth of my family." The crowd aw'd. "But I'll be on social media, like twitter and facebook, bothering you guys." There were several shouts and the hostess laughed.

"I think they disagree with you." Ino giggled. From then on Kiba didn't hear anything. His dark eyes never left her as she talked about her past. Her movements were airy and her stance relaxed as if talking about her years in Tokyo as a young model was lifting a weight off of her.

"Kiba?" There was a familiar voice but his eyes couldn't leave the blond.

"Oi, Kiba!" He abruptly turned to see his girlfriend, who he had forgotten about, glaring at him. He realised the show was over and the room was emptying and he quickly took her arm and led her to his car. He ignored her complaints and rants as he drove the navy Opel out in the busy streets of Konoha. Sometime during her tirade her phone rang and he thanked the heavens for that person's existence.

His brows furrowed when she grew silent on the phone. Whatever the other person told her was serious. His left hand moved from the shift to grasp her hand and felt her squeeze it. He pulled up on her house and turned to her. She had finished the phonecall and was staring into emptiness.

"Aya." He saw her blink and come back to reality. She turned to face him and, swallowing deeply, blurted out what had been bothering her.

"I slept with someone yesterday." His eyes widened at the statement. "He was my childhood friend and he just came back. I don't even know how it happened, one minute we were talking and then the next..." Kiba laughed and Aya turned to him with wide eyes.

"It's not funny Kiba!" She nearly shouted. He calmed himself and looked at her.

"It is. I was surprised when you asked me out in high school. We had been friends for so long and I didn't think you liked me that way. You told me about him, remember?" Aya frowned, not recollecting the memory. "Shin, wasn't it?" She nodded.

There was a pause were she let it sink in.

"So was it good?" She froze and he busted out laughing when she blushed a tomato red and scurried out of the car muttering that _good is not nearly close enough._

Kiba sighed, chuckling to himself. He held no bitter feelings for their break-up just because he didn't think there was a relationship to break in the first place. He just wished she will be okay with Shin.

* * *

Ino couldn't believe her eyes. Hear she was, taking the road to her home after going to the grocery store when she noticed a shop that wasn't there before. Curious, she walked over to it and discovered it was an open workshop.

It was super noisy and the air was stale with the scent of sawdust. Ino crinkled her nose and walked away.

Only to stop the next second.

There was a man, a shirtless man, working on a piece of metal with a hammer. His back was to her and she could see his muscles flexing with every move. Ino fanned herself when several droplets started running down his back. His jeans hung low on his narrow hips and she could only swallow when she noticed that he was turning towards her.

She hid behind the door, her blue eyes never leaving him. Her breath hitched when he untied the apron. His chest was perfectly sculptured and his broad shoulders just begged to be scratched and gripped at as he thru-

A sudden, wet feeling between her thighs made her jump from her fantasy. She sprinted to her house. Dropping the shopping bag to the floor she hastily made her way to her room and into the adjoining bathroom, ignoring her mother's call.

_Oh my god! _

She wasn't a voyeur. But, as she stripped down to her panties, she realised that she might have been for a second. Her panties were damp with the thick substance. Mortified, she quickly took a shower and hand-washed the panties, not wanting her mother to find out.

She was a model. She had done nude photo-shoots with countless of other men. But no matter how many naked men she had seen none had sparked such an instant, and embarrassing, reaction.

Ino frowned. She would just have to avoid that part and she would be fine. She smiled at her resolve and changed into a jean romper. Taking her bag she called to her mother that she would be late and pulled on her black army booties.

Slipping into her car she called Sakura, knowing the pink haired doctor would be at break.

"Hello?" Her friend's voice sounded through her car.

"Hey forehead-girl, it's me." She said and almost hung up at the squeal that was heard from the other line. Before Sakura could begin a storm of questions Ino cut her off.

"Do you have some time now? I'm in town and I'd love to grab some coffee with you." There was a shuffle of papers before she answered.

"Sure thing pig." Ino resisted the urge to snort. "Where?" Ino's face broke into a childish grin.

"How about that lake where we dared Tenten to skinny-dip?" Laughter erupted from both women and Sakura hung up saying she would call the other girls.

Ino rolled down the window and breathed.

It was good to be home.

* * *

Kiba laughed as a piss-drunk Naruto waddled to his bathroom. It was guy's night and they had decided to kick it in his place with video games and some beer.

Of course that all changed when Suigetsu brought a bottle of vodka. Kiba knew his friend's inhuman tolerance for alcohol and felt sorry for whoever challenged the white-haired man. Naruto was stupid enough to do it.

"Ten bucks he passes out on the hallway." Neji said. Sasuke smirked.

"Twenty that he does with his head on the toilet." There were several sounds of amusement.

"Thirty that his metabolism kicks in and he makes a mess all over your bathroom." Smirked Shikamaru. Kiba paled a little, knowing that when the genius betted he rarely lost. His friends laughed at him as he jogged to his bathroom.

The blond was sprawled out on the floor, clearly passed out. Kiba returned with a smug smirk.

"You all lost. He fainted two feet away from the toilet." There were several curses and Sai smiled that irritating smile of his.

"Hey, why is all the food gone?" Called an irritated Kankuro from the kitchen.

"All of your fat asses ate it."

Snap.

_SHIT!_

Suigetsu's face rivaled his hair when he saw Chouji slowly approaching him with a murderous aura. The man had lost the weight he had in high school but he was still big and could put down any of them if he wanted to.

"Suigetsu." His gruff voice was low. Suigetsu gulped.

"_run._" He bolted, the brown-haired man after him. The rest of the guys just couldn't control their laughter anymore.

"Hey, hey you guys are having fun without me?" Naruto's voice whined as he plopped down on the floor. Kankuro patted his back.

"It's good that you weren't here." As blue eyes shot him a questioning glance, Kankuro cracked a grin. "Else you'd be the one running." Naruto was even more confused when his friends started laughing harder.

The laughter died down and both Chouji and Suigetsu returned. The atmosphere took a sudden turn with Neji's question.

"How is everyone?" They all glanced at each other. They hadn't had this much of a get-together since graduation.

"Well, I am still going steady with Hinata." Naruto said with a sheepish smile. "It's been three years and I am considering popping the question at her birthday next month." There were some whistles and some words of encouragement before Chouji spoke.

"I found a girl." His friends oh'd. "My dad's pharmacy company made a deal with a hospital and I was to represent it. She is a nurse there and we ended up doing it on an examination table." There was silence for a while before there were all sorts of perverted sounds, including hoots and cat-calls. Chouji just shifted uncomfortably and drank some beer.

"Shit dude. You had sex in the hospital!" Chouji just nodded. Then Shikamaru's voice made them stop mid-action.

"I had sex on the hood of a car, in the middle of a road." He said lightly, as if he was talking about the weather. His friends didn't hide their surprises or their comical reactions. Naruto hugged them both, tears in his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you." Then he wiped away fake tears with an exaggerated exclamation. "Ero-sennin would be so proud of us." They all ignored him as they continued their earlier talk. Suigetsu just smirked smuttily.

"So, Shikamaru, was she hot?" The black-haired man nodded.

"Beautifully so." He whistled at his words. Then he turned to Chouji.

"And how was yours, Mr. Blushing Virgin?" Chouji smiled. Suigetsu caught Kiba's smirk a mile away.

"He definitely wasn't a blushing virgin." Suigetsu's eye glinted with interest.

"Oh? Do tell." Neji spoke instead.

"His first time was on his father's chair with his secretary." Kankuro and Sasuke chocked on their drinks and Naruto openly gaped.

"Damn Chouji!" The man blushed at Kiba's loud statement. Wanting to change the subject he turned the question to him.

"How is your life in that aspect?" Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"I broke up with Aya." His friends were shocked since he was with her since second year. Kiba shrugged.

"It was mutual. We never hit it off like_ that _from the start. Plus she kinda had a one night-stand with her childhood love." They frowned.

"That's fucked up man." Sasuke said.

"You've been with her for so many years. Such a waste of time." Neji tsk'd.

"Like I said it was mutual. 'Sides I'm not looking for anything right now." He nodded to himself and his friends eyed him disbelievingly.

"You were the school's biggest playboy and now you're telling me you'll stay away from women?" Shikamaru stated bluntly. Some heads nodded. Kiba held up his hands in defence.

"Hey I'm allowed a little break before Tsume goes after my ass, okay?" Every man in the room winced. Tsume normally didn't care about her son's actions but she was adamant that he married and give her grandchildren. Even if his sister dated his friend, Shino, there was no guarantee that they would settle down.

"I had a little teat-a-tet with a red-head." Suigetsu sighed contentedly. "I met her at a club where she works as a hostess. I didn't even have to pay extra to bring her to a hotel." The others chuckled.

"Hey, Neji, how's Tenten?" The long-haired man was about to answer when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and immediately held it at a safe distance when a voice shouted.

"Neji Hyuuga, I swear if you and your stupid friends don't get your lazy asses over hear I'm going to drag you hear myself!" Tenten's normally sweet voice was demonic. Every man gulped, knowing that she had no qualms about doing it.

"Tenten, there is no need to raise your voice." Neji stated calmly as if he had been through this countless times before. "Just tell me where you are and I will come to you."

"The lake.." she whispered and he smirked.

He remembered that lake where he had been out for a walk and she was there with Ino and Sakura. She had come out of the lake naked and wet and he could do nothing but stare. He had then chuckled and left, effectively making her blood boil. He also remembered the countless nights he would wake from stiffies after that but he never told her.

"Okay I'll be there." Her voice flowed into his ear again and he nodded.

"Will do." He turned to Naruto. "You're coming with me. You're wasted and Hinata said you need to go home with her." Naruto, dazed, just nodded and got up.

"Hey can I come with you guys?" Kiba called. "I need to restock my pantry." He put his shoes on.

"Sure. Bring your car."

* * *

Sakura giggled at Ino's antics. She had missed her friend terribly and she had missed the four of them together even more.

A car horn sounded and the girls paused. Two cars pulled up and Neji came out of one. He came over to them and Ino squealed before hugging him. He just patted her head and turned to Hinata.

"Naruto is passed out on the back-seat." Hinata frowned in worry. She took the keys from her cousin and quickly went over to her car. Ino un-latched her arms from him only for Tenten's to replace hers.

"I won't stay. The guys are waiting and I'll come home late." Tenten pouted. Sakura and Ino giggled at how cute they were before a low voice broke the sweetness.

"Oi Hyuuga!" Four heads turned at the newcomer. "How long are you going to make me wait?" He said. Ino believed she stopped breathing for a moment. The god she had seen hours before was coming towards them in those delicious jeans and a form-fitting tee.

Then she took a closer look at his face. At the workshop she couldn't see it but now it hit her like a ton of bricks.

_That's Kiba! As in Inuzuka Kiba, the player!_ Her mind hyperventilated. She had hated him during high-school because she hated all players. Hinata had almost fallen into his trap before some girl named Ayame interfered.

He had grown so much she could have never believed it was him if he still didn't have the two small triangle-like tattoos on his cheeks. Her heartbeat slowed considerably when he didn't notice her. Instead he stomped angrily back at his car, Neji a few feet behind him.

Ino turned to Sakura.

"Hey forehead-girl." Sakura hm'd. "Remember when you asked if I had any of _those _encounters?" Tenten looked at her with a hopeful look.

"Well, I had one just this morning." Needless to say both girls were more than shocked.

* * *

**And it's done! **

**Man, I love KibaIno. They're so _fine_ together!**

**Anyway tell me if I should continue!**

**Ciao,**

**Nelly**


	2. Chapter 2

**And this is the part that i couldn't resist writing. Plus the previous chapter left me a little unsatisfied in some aspects.**

**Enjoy the citrus ahead ^w^**

* * *

"Seriously?" Her friend's voice echoed in the small clearing. Ino nodded her head, a slight blush adorning her cheeks. She didn't believe it herself. There was a minute silence before Tenten exploded.

"Kiba! That lazy ass playboy that only looked after himself. I can scarcely believe it." Sakura nodded, her mind elsewhere. She had seen the glint in Ino's eyes when she spoke of him and she was sure Tenten saw it too. Secretly, she cast a glance towards her.

Tenten caught it and inwardly smirked. If she and Sakura put their matchmaking heads together there was little that would foil their plans. And they would definitely be successful.

* * *

Ino resisted grinding her teeth.

Her car, her brand new car, wouldn't start for the life of it. Normally she would make a few calls, use her influence and a bit of flirting, and she would have it done in a couple of hours. Now that she had quit she didn't want to appear desperate.

Her first thought was to call Sakura. But she knew her friend had a very busy schedule. Her next thought was Tenten and she was more than glad when her friend picked up.

"Ino?" Tenten asked. Ino could bet her five hundred dollar pumps that she had just gotten to sleep.

"Yea." By the sounds on the background, that she knew belonged to Neji, she was right. "Listen, my car is not working. Do you know any workshops around my house?" Tenten blinked and went to answer but something struck her.

"Yea I do. Stay put I'm going to call someone to come pick it up." Ino thanked her and leaned against the hood, checking her phone. After a few minutes she began to pace. She wasn't in a particular hurry but she was used to getting things done in time. There was a shout and she turned, ready to shout back angrily.

Whatever thought she had died when she saw Kiba Inuzuka. It took her some precious seconds to gain whatever lost brain cells had escaped.

"Yamanaka, right?" Ino nodded, not trusting her voicebox. "Get in the truck." He motioned to the vehicle behind him. Ino took the necessary steps to reach him and tilted her head upwards, meeting his eyes dead-on. The defiance showed clearly in the icy blue orbs and Kiba held back a cringe. That look reminded him of Tsume.

"Can you get in so I can get your car done? Or would you rather wait here?" The orbs narrowed to slits and she stepped back, just enough, only to pass him. He refused to look at her as she sauntered away. Instead his chocolate eyes switched to the beauty of a car before him.

He had only seen these expensive cars in magasines, shows and, rarely, far off in the highway. He ran a hand on the hood. The metallic blue-gray colour was glistening in the sun. He opened the door and automatically checked the engine stats on the board. Finding nothing amiss he steered the car on the bars.

A quick drive later and he had hooked up the car. Ino watched as he went about it. He seemed to know what he was doing. On few occasions she caught him glancing at her and she raised a brow.

"Is there anything wrong with my face?" She crossed her arms. He blinked at her lazily.

"Naw. You just seemed familiar." Kiba couldn't place where he had seen her. As his eyes slowly took her in he groaned.

"I remember. You're _that_ Ino, right?" Ino nodded, certain that he knew she was a famous model. "I still remember the punches you gave me, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji." Ino paled. She had hidden that violent past for a reason and he brought it up. "Then Sakura came over and you somehow forgot about us and started a catfight with her." Ino's jaw clenched. "If I recall she used to call you bil-" Her hands fisted and she used the only method she could think to shut him up.

She moved with lightning speed and crashed her lips to his. The sentence died on his lips and he stood there shocked. A light blush covered her face and she glared at him.

"Shut up." He chuckled and soon enough he was laughing right at her face. He calmed after a little while, continuing his work. Her eyes watched him like a hawk but he ignored her, just to irritate more.

"How long is this going to take?" She asked, fanning herself. The heat was getting to her and the fact that he removed his shirt wasn't helping either.

"Between a quarter of an hour and a few hours." He said in a sigh. "Go to the office." That way she wouldn't bother him and he wouldn't have to look at her endless legs, barely hidden by the short sundress. She pouted a little but made her way to it.

She was instantly hit by a rush of cool and air and she thanked the gods the room was air-conditioned. She almost turned into putty when she sat on the big leather chair behind he desk. Her eyes remained open and she looked around.

The office was big and filled with books and magasines. As she went up to them she saw they were only about cars and motorbikes. No comic books or porn magasines. The other bookcase was the same and she pouted.

Boring~

Her baby blues zeroed in on the monitor and she smirked. Maybe she would find some dirt on him there. She tapped a random key to bring it out of sleep and sighed heavily when it demanded a password. She flopped back on the chair, officially bored. She didn't want to bother either Sakura or TenTen so she called the next person that popped into her mind.

"Hello? Hinata?" In a moment of clearance, Ino suddenly understood why the Hyuuga heiress was quiet. A giggle escaped her. "I'll talk to you later. Have fun!" She swore she heard Naruto laugh and Hinata squeak in embarrassment before she hung up.

"Was that Naruto?" Her head snapped up almost comically and she found her eyes glancing at his sweaty chest and face.

"Hm-mh. I swear I'll strangle him someday for interrupting our girl talks." She checked her watch. "You done?" She looked up at him questioningly.

"Yea. The engine overheated. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought." He moved towards her, his muscles flexing. She pretended to look at her phone but gave up when he turned the chair to make her face him. Her blond brows furrowed in confusion. His hands settled on the arms of the chair, trapping her in. They held contact for a while.

Ino could clearly see the lust cutting deep in his eyes. She wondered if he would act on it. A few seconds later she decided to give him a little push.

"Are we going to do anything about this?" She saw him blink, as if coming out of a trance.

"That depends if you are you willing to." His eyes, wide and black as the night, searched for a sign. A sign that she didn't want it or was fearful of it. He grinned when he found none. She smiled back, unaware of his inner turmoil.

He didn't wait for her answer; instead his big hands picked her up by her waist and carefully seated her on top of his desk. The angle was perfect as Ino could freely stare in his eyes without having to crane her neck.

She didn't care who made the first move. All she could feel was his rough lips taking hers in a heated manner, such as she couldn't hold a pleasure sigh.

Their hands automatically moved, hers at his broad shoulders, his at her slim waist. She whimpered when his warm lips started tracing a path up her luxurious neck and her mind dimmed a bit when he found a spot near her ear that made her squirm.

He was a little more than turned on when her small hands ventured south. To prevent her from moving faster than he intended, he pushed her on her back and pinned her wrists above her head.

Kiba was in no hurry. He steadily took in the view of the woman underneath him. She was struggling to free her hands but he gripped them tighter, keeping in mind not to hurt her. Her breath was coming out a bit heavier, more breathless. The short sundress was hiding her plentiful cleavage but it left her creamy legs exposed. He licked his lips and was shockingly aroused to find her legs twitching.

Slowly, he lowered his body on to hers, letting her feel all of him. Ino gasped when his length poked right at her center. She wanted to touch him but she found she didn't care when his mouth did wonders on her neck and his free hand was tugging the straps of her dress down.

"Please." Her breathless plea didn't go unheard as the next moment he had released her hands and tugged down both her dress and her strapless bra, leaving her perky breasts out on the chilled air of his office. He eagerly scrutinised the twin peaks.

Ino wasn't able to hold back any of the desirous moans the came out of her throat the second his wetted lips trailed her sensitive mounds. She didn't even realise he had released her hands until she buried both of them in his wild hair. She tugged on the black locks as he licked a nipple. He played with it, experimenting with what she liked. His mouth made a detour to her bellybutton, leaving kisses and hickeys in it's wake, where he plunged his tongue inside to tease her. She responded immediately, almost growling in frustration.

"Patience, love" He whispered onto her soft skin. His lips skimmed over to the hem of her white panties, turned on by the virginal colour, he tugged it with his teeth. Ino stared at him with wide eyes, realising his intentions. Her legs automatically closed to assist him and he dragged the garment down her silky legs. Throwing it on the floor his sharp eyes return to appreciate the beauty before him.

Ino could discern something dark in his eyes and it made her stomach tingle. His body lowered onto hers again and she shifted to accommodate his slender physique. He started kissing her again, more urgently this time. She felt his hands on her hips and she gasped, giving access to his tongue. The muscle plundered her mouth like a predator and she moaned heatedly against him, the vibration coursing through his own body.

"You sure?" She barely heard the question. When it registered she did the only thing she was sure would convince him. Her hand instantly palmed his erection and she rubbed it, feeling it swell in her hand. He groaned in her mouth and ripped her hand away from his aching member. His finger traced her labia, trying to find her nub. His other hand made quick work of his zipper and he returned it to its original position where it held her hand. The other made circles on her clitoris, teasing her, preparing her for him.

Ino continued to let out every sound that he induced from her pouty lips. Her free hand grabbed on to his round buttock and she gave him a firm squeeze, spurring him on.

He didn't waste time.

He was in her in a beat. She cried out and clung to him as he started moving inside her. He was big and she was tight but, somehow, they both felt as if they had found a piece of heaven on Earth. Each thrust he made was deep and precise, making sure to accurately touch where she would feel the most.

He plunged into her, feeling the need for a faster pace, hearing her throaty moans in his ears. She felt him above her clearly. Every muscle of his torso rubbing against her own, making her cry out more. The heat on her stomach was rapidly increasing and she squeezed his hand to let him know she was close.

He squeezed back, his mouth finding that soft spot on her neck where he started nibbling and biting. His hips snapped faster and his fingers twisted one of her nipples, pleased to hear her cries and moans increase in volume.

Then she started calling out his name. He knew it would be the end of him when she did and he was right. Her sinful lips moved, not making a conhert word at first, but as he focused on making love to her he could hear it clearer and clearer.

"Kiba, oh, god Kiba." He gritted his teeth to hold back his need to release. He refused to cum before her, especially when she was so close.

He straightened above her and brought one of her legs to rest on his shoulder. He could move easier and he did; increasing his speed to that of a man with a purpose. The new position made his base have more contact with her nub and she couldn't hold her orgasm any longer.

He felt her come as every vein of his manhood was squeezed deliciously by the contracting muscles around him. He never deterred from his frantic pace, even when her walls clamped down on him hard enough to make it almost unbearable to move.

Her eyes popped open and she gave a final scream of his name before her whole body tightened, signaling the end of her release. Satisfied that he made her come, he let himself thrust inside her hard and fast, giving out a groan of her name when his load shot deep inside her.

Her leg fell from his shoulder and he flopped down on her. Smiling when he saw she had fainted, he used what little strength he had left to sit on the chair and bring her sleeping form to his lap. Since he couldn't sleep, his eyes went to her serene face where he watched her. His arm brought her closer when she shivered and she curled up against his chest.

A grin formed on his lips and he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**Dawwww fluffy ending. **

**Im kinda hattin Kishi right now. Making Saucy punch his cherry blossom in the stomach to knock her out. `3`**

**Tell me what you think *heart***

**Ciao,**

**Nelly**


End file.
